Watching the human
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Alphys has been guiding us through the Underground without us knowing. I think it's time for her efforts to finally be realized! Read as Alphys watches the human from her television while helping them in her own ways! But aside that, Alphys embarks on her own journey: To gain that confidence she needs.


**(Hello, fellow Undertale lovers! Welcome to a new series that I plan to have maybe 5 or 7 chapters, I'm not really sure. Read and review, hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, it belongs to the great Toby Fox! :3 :D)**

* * *

"A h-human!" Alphys stuttered as a human pressed their face on her camera behind the bushes. Their face stayed neutral but had a sorrowful aura that Alphys seemed to detect, even by just watching her computer screen.

Setting her instant noodles down, the royal scientist controlled the cameras around Snowdin to watch them walk. "This is the first time I've seen a human..." She said to herself, amazed and excited.

Until a thought came. _Be alert_ , she told herself and continued watching. The place was filled with an eerie silence and it didn't help that the camera was slightly too far away that the human was seen only as a shadow-

 ** _SNAP!_**

The human jumped (Alphys as well) and turned around to see the large branch they passed snapped into two. The human gulped but continued on anyways. Alphys, on the other hand, adjusted her glasses and controlled the cameras to look for what snapped the large branch.

"Where did that... Oh god." She groaned and stared dully at the screen as a short dark figure crept up to the human while thunder loudly rumbled. She could faintly hear the human squeak and power-walk.

With heavy footsteps, the dark silhouette broke the silence by saying " n. D o n ' ? **h a n d.** "

Alphys sighed and rested her chin on her hand. _PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT._ She rolled her eyes and watched as the lighting suddenly enhanced and the human and Sans were no longer dark figures.

" _Real_ mature, Sans." She muttered but felt a smile on her lips. Surprisingly, the human laughed, causing Sans to grin wider. "E-Eh?" She looked closely as the human's laughter turned into a fit of giggles, as if the sorrowful aura they had a while ago didn't excist.

Her smile unintentionally widened at the fact and watched content as Sans and Papyrus' conversation started. "quick, behind that conviniently shaped lamp." She stared confusedly at the lamp and was surprised at how it really was convinient.

"What." was all she could say when Papyrus didn't bother to understand Sans' hints to him, Alphys wasn't sure if she should be happy or disappointed at the fact but then found herself more confused.

Then the puns started. All she could do was groan or roll her eyes, occasionally letting out a giggle. She controlled the cameras to see a better view of the human behind the lamp but realized she hadn't installed a camera that had a good angle. So she was stuck witht the camera closest, showing only the human's feet.

 _Is the human laughing?_ Alphys asked out loud and confirmed it. Sans was most certainly not laughing as he was the one telling the jokes and Papyrus was annoyed at them.

"PUT A LITTLE MORE **BACKBONE** INTO IT! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Alphys giggled as Papyrus walked out of the picture.

"HEH!" Papyrus added, coming back and walking out again.

Unable to contain the laughter, the human started giggling so loud that Sans bowed, grinning. Alphys smiled and was about to switch to the next place to follow the human until Sans spoke up.

"actually, hey... hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" Alphys stopped her hands and looked up. She shook her head and smiled. "That's so k-kawaii." She chuckled and proceeded to go to the next place.

The human stopped in their tracks and stared off to the corner, prompting Alphys to stare at them weirdly. "O-Oh yeah, I should probably go contact Undyne..." She said and pulled out her phone.

She looked through the contacts and was about to hit "Call" until a thought crossed her. Sans wanted the human to cheer Papyrus up and since he's never seen a human before, this was a perfect opportunity.

If Alphys were to call Undyne, Papyrus would most likely be saddened that a person as great as he didn't catch the human and the goal of becoming part of the Royal Guard would be once again far from his reach.

If she doesn't call Undyne, there's no telling what would happen. Is the human only _acting_ nice? Are they actually harmful? They seemed pretty nice towards Sans, but that's not enough evidence.

"B-But Papyrus is my friend. It's the least I could do. But what if the human's capable of hurting us?" She said out loud. She thought long and hard, what was she supposed to do? Guard them?

"W-Wait! That's a great idea!" She exclaimed and smiled. She'll just watch the human and call them only when the start harming people. If they don't, she'll allow Papyrus to catch the human to be able to join the Royal Guard.

She grinned in excitement, "This is going to be exciting, like an adventure and I'm the helper..." She said, then squinted her eyes at the screen.

"N-No, wait, where are you? You were supposed to go **that** way!"

* * *

 **(Why is it short? Because it's just the introduction! :D Now, updates aren't scheduled because writing stories only come naturally for me, not, y'know, forced.**

 **Also, I'm sort of confused for Alphys' character. Nah, I know Alphys, in a way, she's practically my spirit animal. What I mean is: Is she annoyed at Sans puns like Papyrus and Undyne do? Or does she like the puns sincerely? Or is she annyoed at them but like it at the same time/unintentionally likes it? Review and tell me what you think? Until then! :3)**


End file.
